Leia nas entrelinhas
by Dana Whitewolf
Summary: One shot do meu casal preferido de FMA, Roy e Riza. Fic bem leve e primeira que escrevo do casal. Mais um dia na central igual e tão diferente de todos os outros. Contado pela tenente Hawkeye.


FMA não me pertence, nem seus personagens, muito menos Roy e Riza, pois se assim o fosse já teria rolado algum beijo e os dois estariam juntos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leia nas entrelinhas**

Era mais um dia na central e ele como sempre estava muito atarefado, presumo que saibam de quem falo, sim, sim, dele mesmo, do Coronel Roy Mustang. Sua mesa estava apinhada de papéis, mania essa que os superiores têm de fazer seus subordinados fazerem todo o seu trabalho, fato que fazia com que não somente nós, seus subordinados, mas também o Coronel ganhasse mais papéis do que queria ou precisava. O fato não o deixava preocupado, pelo menos ele não o deixava transparecer, até achando tempo para seus eventuais cochilos. Naquele dia não foi exceção, ele se encontrava em sua mesa, perdido em devaneios, provavelmente pensava no que faria depois de ser promovido, me pergunto se ele vai insistir naquela história das minissaias, afinal correria o risco de não ser bem quisto pelas mulheres da central e até mesmo de levar um tiro de alguma mais temperamental, eu teria que pegar uma ficha para atirar nele, mas o trabalho valeria a pena. Ele balançou a cabeça, creio que para espantar o pensamento, qualquer que fosse e voltou a olhar para os relatórios com uma cara de tédio, voltei a me concentrar novamente em meu trabalho,os adoráveis papéis, alguns que necessitavam da assinatura do Coronel foram encontrados, os juntei e levei a ele, que me olhou com aquela cara de tédio e suspirou, de fato não era muito agradável lidar com toda aquela papelada, mas era o trabalho. Os rapazes também não pareciam se agradarem do fato, mas o encaravam com tanta coragem quanta se estivessem com uma arma em mãos no meio de uma guerra. Voltei a minha mesa e continue com meu trabalho,notei que volta e meia o Coronel parecia quase dormir, mas bravamente ele lutava contra aquele impulso.

-Tenente Hawkeye, busque um café pra mim, sim?

Me levantei e fui em busca daquele café, sabia bem o jeito que o Coronel gostava dele, e pra apelar pra esse tipo de coisa ele deveria estar desesperado para trabalhar, será que ele teria algo pra fazer após o expediente que não pudesse esperar? Aff, o Coronel e suas atitudes costumam deixar até a mim intrigada. Voltando com o café segui até a mesa do Coronel, que quase dormia sobre a cadeira, ao me ver ele estendeu a mão ansioso, como se fosse morrer sem aquilo, um leve tocar de dedos ao pegar o copo,senti que seus dedos estavam gelados, será que ele estava passando mal ou apenas preocupado? Aposto que estava com mais minhocas na cabeça. Voltei a minha mesa e ao meu trabalho, os papéis eram tantos! Já havíamos passado da hora do almoço faz tempo, duas horas mais e tudo aquilo acabaria, para alegria minha que ansiava por um banho quente e uma boa xícara de chá.

Naquele dia porém, o silêncio era mortal, parecíamos até estarmos em um velório, alguém morreu e eu não fiquei sabendo? Era só o que faltava, uma morte a qual não fui informada. Tive vontade de perguntar a algum dos rapazes o motivo de tanto silêncio, mas eles estavam tão concentrados nos papéis que não quis me arriscar a dar motivos para ficarem vadiando.

O telefone do Coronel tocou, ele o atendeu:

- Ora, querida, ficou tão ansiosa para me ligar que pediu o número da central? Ouça, espere um momento que vou ligar de um telefone público.

E lá se foi o Coronel porta afora correndo para alguma cabine telefônica, Breda foi com ele, só imagino quem será. Com certeza não é uma mocinha como todos devem pensar, mas sim algum portador de grandes novas. O motivo de ele ter ido até a cabine telefônica? Algum tempo atrás ele mencionou desconfiar que as linhas telefônicas da central estavam grampeadas, o que não seria surpresa alguma se formos pensar nos objetivos do Coronel. Quinze minutos depois e ele voltou de lá, satisfeito como se realmente houvesse recebido a ligação de uma moça adorável por quem estivesse apaixonado, confesso que ele sabe fingir como ninguém.

As horas passaram rápidas, em minha mesa nem notei o fato, foram as palavras de Havoc conversando com Fuery que me alertaram do horário:

-Tenho um encontro daqui à uma hora, ela é tão linda!

- Ah, eu também quero um encontro!- Disse ele a Falman

Notei o trio desaparecer e Breda que carregava algumas coisas, tenho certeza que um lanche no meio daquilo tudo, seguiu logo atrás deles. O Coronel ainda permanecia ali, de pé olhava pela janela o horizonte que se estendia, em breve as luzes se acenderiam nas ruas e o silêncio tomaria conta delas. Me levantei e olhei os últimos papéis que ali estavam, teria tarefas para amanhã. Coloquei o casaco negro e me aproximei do Coronel para me despedir, foi quando ele se virou para mim, puxou uma das gavetas e de dentro dela retirou um envelope o qual me estendeu:

-No caso de algo me acontecer tome as providências anotadas aí, sei que será capaz de segui-las.

Olhei o envelope achando a situação demasiadamente estamos falando de Roy Mustang, ele realmente é capaz de nos surpreender. Logo que me entregou o envelope ele voltou a olhar para o horizonte, murmurei apenas um breve "boa noite" e recebi a mesma resposta em tom sério.

Fui para casa com o envelope guardado dentro do bolso do casaco negro, enquanto andava pensava no que poderia estar escrito ali, duas e três passava a mão sobre o envelope, igual à criança ansiosa para saber o que há dentro do embrulho do chegar em casa fui recebida por Black Hayate que parecia animado com minha chegada, o afaguei e lhe dei comida, em seguida fui pro quarto ,Black Hayate me seguiu, troquei de roupa e me sentei na cama com a carta em mãos, pronta para saber o que o Coronel queria que eu fizesse caso algo lhe acontecesse, caso ele morresse:

- Caso ele morresse...-murmurei as palavras num sopro, me dando conta do significado de tal ato, a morte dele, será que ele pensava mesmo que iria morrer antes de nós? Antes de seus subordinados e especialmente, antes de mim!?...um mundo sem Mustang, um mundo sem ele. Fechei os olhos tentando imaginar a cena, meu mundo sem ele, nunca mais teria que acordá-lo para que trabalhasse, não teria mais que gritar com ele, que vê-lo nem ouvir sua voz, não teria que suportar seu sarcasmo nem seu sorriso vitorioso,muito menos seu cheiro que preenchia toda a sala, não, nunca mais. O que ficaria então? Nada. A morte dele seria algo insuportável para mim, o que eu faria? Eu que dediquei a vida a ele? Percebi naquele instante que a morte dele seria a minha morte.

Com um longo suspiro afastei o pensamento e a imagem dele de minha mente, tinha que me concentrar na carta, única e exclusivamente ela, do Coronel eu tomaria conta. Abri o envelope e retirei a folha de papel branca que estava dobrada dentro deste, o abri como quem vai ver o mapa de um tesouro, de fato era algo assim que eu veria. Li a carta calmamente, as providências eram o que se poderia esperar do Coronel, tudo planejado para que seus subordinados não pudessem ser acusados de nada, ele queria nos deixar limpos, sem uma mácula e pegaria toda a culpa para si. Reli a carta zangada, afinal que ele pensava? Que o abandonaríamos ?Notei algo estranho no meio daquilo tudo, haviam letras maiúsculas onde elas não eram necessárias, foi quando uma lâmpada se acendeu em minha mente, peguei papel e caneta e comecei a caçar pelas letras, uma por uma, até formar uma frase que para mim foi um choque, uma bofetada não teria me causado o mesmo efeito. Reli a frase por mim escrita, ali estava em letras grandes, fiquei sem fôlego e resolvi procurar novamente as letras, as circulei na carta vendo se não faltava alguma, por favor falte! Eu pedia, mas não, estavam todas ali, e eis o que se lia:

Casa comigo?

Uma frase simples mas de efeito. Fiquei apalermada, ele bem sabia que tal coisa era impossível na situação em que nos encontrávamos e ainda assim tinha coragem para tal, devo admitir o Coronel é um homem de atitude. Mas e eu, o que eu diria?SIM ou Não? Eu o amava? Bem, se meu mundo não poderia existir sem ele não era esse o sinal de que eu o amava? Ótimo, mas como eu responderia? Chegaria e diria: Sim, e aceito? Não, não, isso não seria certo, precisava ser às escondidas ali sem que ninguém além dele pudesse saber, pois bem, nada que uma carta em resposta com o mesmo código não possa providenciar. Assim me empenhei em responder a tal e no final um Ps com minha resposta a proposta:

o Senhor é um Idiota Mesmo.

No dia seguinte, depois de uma noite de sono horrível, cheguei alguns minutos mais cedo na esperança de encontrá-lo só e poder lhe entregar a carta. Como pensado naquele dia Mustang realizou um milagre, chegara cedo ao trabalho depois de bater todos os recordes da central de atrasos, era realmente um homem notável.

Ele estava na mesma posição que o havia deixado no dia anterior, de pé olhando pela janela o horizonte, ao ouvir meus passos ele se virou e ficou me olhando como que esperando algo, de fato deveria estar esperando minha resposta. Puxei do bolso do uniforme a carta e lhe entreguei sem nenhuma palavra, ele ficou olhando para a carta como quem recebe algo de extremo valor. Fui me sentar em minha mesa e ele se atirou sobre sua cadeira, abriu o envelope e tirou a carta com extrema delicadeza, não sei se estava com medo ou esperançoso, leu a carta lentamente, pude notar pelo tempo que demorou para ler uma carta de poucas linhas, assim como eu ele deveria estar caçando letras, por fim o vi pegar a caneta, enquanto eu disfarçava que trabalhava, e rabiscar a carta, ele deve ter notado, afinal depois daquilo o seu típico sorriso vitorioso ficou estampado em seu rosto e ficou ali o dia todo, até o final do expediente, os rapazes até lhe perguntaram qual o motivo para tamanha felicidade e ele respondia apenas, quase em um murmúrio:

-Algo extraordinário, algo extraordinário.

Mas quando lhe perguntavam o que era ele se recusava a falar. Fiz de conta que nada vi nem ouvi, apenas fazia meu trabalho, quando ao final do expediente, igual o dia anterior nos encontramos sós. Dessa vez ele estava sentando em sua mesa e brincava com uma caneta, o sorriso havia desaparecido de seu rosto, havia apenas o semblante sério. Me levantei de minha mesa, peguei o casaco negro e me aproximei devagar da mesa dele para me despedir, sabendo minha intenção antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca ele disse:

-Boa noite, minha noiva.

Levei um susto, porém não pude deixar de sorri, respondi de mesmo modo:

-Boa noite, meu noivo.

Vi ele sorrir ao receber a resposta, ficou me olhando demoradamente, para então balançar a cabeça positivamente, não entendi o significado do gesto, mas ele parecia satisfeito. Sai da sala e fui para casa com o coração em chamas, se houve um dia em que me senti feliz e ao mesmo tempo assustada, aquele era o dia, eu o amava, mas temia que nossa relação pudesse causar-lhe algum mau.

Chegando em casa tomei um banho quente, daqueles bem demorados para amenizar os efeitos de um dia de trabalho. Quando sai alguém tocou a campainha, fiquei imaginando quem seria àquela hora, Black Hayate latia e nada do sujeito dizer quem era. Fui até a porta e a abri com calma, a arma em uma das mãos, caso fosse alguém perigoso,e quando a abro noto que estava certa, realmente era alguém perigoso mas não desse modo. Ali estava Roy Mustang carregando um buquê de flores enorme que me deixou sem fala, olhei achando a cena estranha e o puxei para dentro, ele parecia ter dificuldades em carregar aquilo tudo. Escondido atrás do enorme buquê ,penso que propositalmente, ele me disse num fio de voz:

-São pra você, achei que minha noiva gostaria de algumas.

Algumas? Muitas você quer dizer, tive vontade de falar , mas me limitei a isso:

-São lindas- quase nem ouvi o que eu disse.

Segurei o buquê, nossas mãos se encontraram, o que me deixou corada, tenho certeza pelo calor que senti no rosto e garanto que se visse o rosto dele, que ainda estava escondido atrás do buquê teria o visto na mesma situação. Logo que peguei o buquê e o afastei das mãos dele pude ver seu rosto, parecia constrangido, nunca pensei que o veria assim, estava tão bem vestido, a mesma roupa que usava na rua quando ia a algum encontro, realmente eu deveria valer a pena pra ele. Larguei as flores sobre a mesa e fiquei sem reação, o que eu faria ou diria?Nós estávamos noivos mas eu nunca havia me imaginado numa situação dessas, foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa , se aproximou de mim rápido e me puxou, os corpos colados, os rostos próximos, nossas respirações se alteraram, respirávamos como se houvéssemos chegado de uma corrida, nossos olhos estavam fixos um no outro e assim foi que lentamente ele se inclinou a meus lábios e os roçou com os dele, um leve roçar que aos poucos se transformou num beijo faminto, beijo de quem espera anos, beijo de quem ansiava por algo que não tinha certeza, beijo do finalmente, beijo do para sempre.


End file.
